The Futa Bride's Big Lesbian Wedding
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Take Of A Futa Muscular Bride On Her Wedding Day, Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Incest, Muscular, Pregnant And Inflating.


It was a beautiful spring day the flowers where in full bloom and the trees where full of green leafs. It was on this day in the small New England town called Futa Falls that a wedding was going to take place at the Testicle Manor at the very edge of town. In the large second floor bedroom the young 22 year old heiress Elizabeth Racking was getting dressed for her beautiful spring wedding.

For this wedding the whole town had turned out and she could not wait for the service.

It was in this room that Elizabeth stood in front of her huge floor lengh mirror admiring her new sexy white lace bridal lingerie. The lingerie was a tight white leather coret that hugged her rock hard six pack abs and her massive, round, milk heavy pale white breast, a tight white lace thong that showed off both her nice round, plump and firm pale buttcheeks as well one of the longest and thick futa penises in town it was enormous at 28inches long 20inches thick with a huge pair of cum filled bull sized testicles that dangled almost to her knees, it also had tight white lace mid thigh stockings that stretched over enormous muscular legs and led down into a sexy pair of white high heels and this was all toppped off by a pair of bicep length tight white lace gloves that covered her enormous muscular arms along with a long white lace veil that covered her waist length blonde hair.

As Elizabeth was looking over herself in the mirror a knock came at the bedroom door before it was opened and her beautiful mother stepped into the room. Her mother wore a tight pastel pink leather corset dress the top hugged her massive, pale, round and very bouncey breast and her eight pack abs, the skirt was loose and hung down to thick muscular ankles and covered a pair of enormous muscular legs contained in some tight transparent white pantyhose, she also wore a pair of mid bicep leaght solid white gloves over enormous muscular arms.

Turning to look at her sexy mother Elizabeth asked "So mother what do you think of this bridal lingerie my friend Martha help me pick out, is it as sexy as I think and do you think Lad will like it for our wedding night"? Looking across the huge bedroom she saw her mother licking her light pink lipstick coated lips before her mother moaned "Oh honey mmm it looks so sexy the leather says naughty and that lace mmmm says nice, but well honey I don't think Lad deserves to see you in that sexy lingerie". Looking in her mother's eyes Elizabeth had to asked " Why mother were going to be marryed and he's going to be the first man I've been with"? Her mother's enormous muscular arms bulged under the tight solid white mid bicep length gloves as she went from looking horny to the firm business woman she was in the company conference room. "Well honey just a few moments ago I was checking on the rooms for your friends and I found your groom balls deep inside your old roommate Becky's vagina, also honey he was asking about the baby she's carrying in that fat and very round 6 month pregnant belly and it is also their baby she's carrying, so I kicked him out of the house but decided to let Becky stay after she promised to be your new bride groom seems she is in love with you and only had intercourse with Lad to make you jealous enough to claim her as yours".

As her mother talked she got mad her groom was having intercourse with Becky in her mother and stepmothers house then he was going to marry her in front of the whole town while Becky sat in one of the seats dripping his seed from her vagina the whole time. As she heard it all Elizabeth grow even angrier a weak man was going to marry her for the family money while having her old roommate carry his child well he was not going to get away with that thankful her old roommte was a beautiful black woman who she hope could take her special secret it was also good that her own company had finished a machine that could take her seed and fuse it to her soon-to-be-bridegroom baby while widing away her ex-fiance's weak seed. As Elizabeth thought about her weak ex-fiance Lad heard the sound of a sports car speeding away from the manor walking over to the bedroom window Elizabeth ripped both the window and part of the wall out before looking out to see her ex grooms shiny green Porsche 911 that she had purchused for him not long after they became engaged speeding down the long driveway heading for the main gates of the estate not wanting the swine to get away in what was now her car she stepped back into her bedroom and gently kicking off her white high heels so her huge toes could grab the emerald green carpet she lefted the ripped out window piece and taking careful aim hurled it thru the huge hole in her bedroom wall and right at the dark green Porsche 911 before patting back to the hole and watching the window pieces arch thru the air before crashing down onto the Porsche's hood crushed it in just as the sports car reached the front gate.

Elizabeth then turned to her mother as she wiped her white lace mid bicep length gloves of any dust while speaking "Well mother that well teach that wimp of a man that we Rackings are even better than a man in more ways than one now after a workout like that I believe that you are going to have to help me with this enormous bulge". She watched as her mother looked down at the crouch of her white lace thong and slowly took in stretched out lace that was just barly holding her enormous 28inches long 20inches thick penis with it huge pair of cum filled bull sized testicles. Elizabeth smiled as her mother walked up and slowly knelt down in front of her while moaning "Oh honey mmm your big hard penis definitely needs mommy to help it or your not going to be able to force long enough to say your vowels to your bride to be when the time is right, now lets pull this tight stretched thong off you and mommy well suck your testicles empty". Elizabeth watched as her mother's finger grabbed the waistband of her white lace thong and began to pull the front down over her enormous penis and cum heavy bull sized testicles and down to her thick muscular knees before opening her mouth as wide as it would get slowly sliding her light pink lipstick coat lips over the enormous light pink mushroom shaped helmet then down along the thick vein covered white shaft til her nose was buried into her thick blonde female pubic hair.

As Elizabeth's mother sucked on her thick meaty vein covered man pole she bent over and grabbed her mothers wide birthing hips and slowly began to lifted her mother's pink high heeled clad feet into the air while also slowly turning her over in the air til her mother's sweet smelling vagina was facing her and the tight pastel pink leather corset dress's skirt lay covering her mother's head and torso while exposing her mother's enormous muscular legs clad in tight solid white stocking and matching thong. Licking her cherry red lipstick coated lips at the site of her mother soaking wet vagina showing thru her tight white thong Elizabeth leaned in and gently bit into the white silk cloth before pulling back hard on ripping both sides of the waistband.

As the thong ripped away Elizabeth was assaulted by a full blast of her mother's sweet vaginal smell and gently leaned in to gently massaged her mother's plump pink vagina lips with her long strong tongue. As Elizabeth licked her mothers sweet tasting vagina she could fell the vibrations of her mother's pleasurable moans caressing her enormous 28inches long 20inches penis. As they pleasured each other Elizabeth began walking toward her massive bed so she could enjoy her mothers sweet vagina next on her enormous penis and so she lay back and enjoy her mothers talented mouth vagina on her rock hard man pole. As Elizabeth reached the end of her massive bed she noticed the reflection of her and her mother in the enormous floor leanght mirror in the smooth reflected surface Elizabeth saw her strong enormous muscular white lace covered arms hold her sexy mother upside down as her mother sucked hard on her enormous penis. She could see her mothers throat bulging with her enormous white penis and her cheeks hollewing out as she was sucking harder and harder to get the thick white cum out of her huge bull sized hairy testicles.

As Elizabeth watched her mother in the huge mirror she drove her thick tongue deeper into her mothers hot wet pink vagina causing the moaning to grow stronger and stronger as her tongue dug deep inside til she felt the fleshy ring that made up her mother's cervix and slowly began to gently lick it causing the moan to all most become screams of pleasure. Deciding to pump her mothers mouth pussy harder Elizabeth sank her toes into the thick green carpet and flexed her enormous muscular white lace stocking clad legs Elizabeth rammed her long, thick, white and very veiny penis harder and harder down her mother's throat.

Soon Elizabeth felt her mother hips starting to wiggle and her enormous buttcheeks begin to clunch and uncleach under her white lace gloved clad fingers with her mother's solid white glove clad fingers dug into the rock hard enormous buttcheeks as her pink sweet vagina began to spray a thick jet of vaginal juice straight into her mouth. As her mother's sweet juice filled her mouth she quickly swollowed the tasty and very tangy juice as it filled her mouth and could see from the corner of her eye in the mirror her throat swell with mouth full after mouth full of cum.

As Elizabeth swollowed her mother's sweet vaginal juice she heard a loud ripping sound and soon after felt a smooth warm orb pressing against her bare stomach. Looking into the huge mirror she moaned at the sight of her mother's rapidly Inflating bare belly the sight was so arousing but soon she saw her own belly starting to grow as well as she drank more and more of sweet juice as it ran down her gullet and into her tight eight pack abs.

As Elizabeth and her mother's warm round, tight and liquid filled bellies touched each other Elizabeth started to pound her thick 28inches long 20inches thick futa penis deeper down her mother's gullet until it reached her mother's stomach. As the huge mushroom sized head reached the stomach ring her penis began to expand growing thicker and thicker until it was 28inches wide and filling her mother's whole esophagus. As she filled her mother's throat with the veiny meat pole she felled her mother start to wiggle around on the thick shaft while her white stocking clad enormous muscular legs kicked around in the air above them while her enormous muscular mid bicep leaght solid white gloved arms beat the mattress of the bed so hard the bed jumped and slammed against the bedroom wall til the very wall began to crack.

As her mother suffocated on her beautiful veiny shaft she slammed her thick tongue deep into her mother's wet, warm and soaking vagina til her tongue reached the opening of her mother's womb and began to lick around to open til her mother began to another enormous orgasmic blast which flowed like warm honey sweet milk down her throat and into her huge swollen round belly causing it to grow even bigger til it was absolutely enormous while at the sametime blasting and blasting thick white honey sweet semem into her mother's swollen round belly til there was two loud window raddling pops as both her and her mother's belly buttons popped out.

Soon Elizabeth felt her mothers body slowly going slack as the lack of oxygen was cut off by her monstrous futa penis so deciding their beautiful stomachs where full enough she grabbed her mother's wide child bearing hips and began to lifted her mother up off her long, thick and very veiny 28inches long 28inches wide futa penis until there was a loud wet pop as the huge mushroom sized head popped out of her mothers mouth. As her beautiful mother gasp for breath Elizabeth slowly began to climb to her huge white stocking clad feet while moaning as her female nectar filled enormous bare belly. As her legs straited up Elizabeth slowly turned around and gently layed her beautiful muscular, busty and now very bloated bellied mother down on her massive canopy bed so she could easily catch her breath for round two.

As Elizabeth waited for her beautiful mother to recover from the deep esophagus pounding she decided to check on the wedding guest who would be seating outside in the massive manor garden waiting for a service that was now not going to happen well not like what was written in her wedding announcement no the whole town was going to watch as she wedded her beautiful and very pregnant former roommate Becky thou with her enormous bloated pale white belly it would be hard to tell that Becky was six months pregnant not that she cared. Patting over to the rear windows so she could look out onto the beauiful garden Elizabeth smiled as she saw all the guest standing or no just sitting waiting for her to walk down the aisle on her beautiful muscular stepmothers enormous arm. Elizbeth stood at her bedroom window her white laceed mid-biceped gloved left hand gently rubbed her enormous bloated white belly as she watched her guest in their new wedding cloths her beautiful stepmother had made for today the males stood around wearing tight black speedos that showed off their packages, black bow ties and black leather cuffs while also beginning both bare chested and bare footed. The females mingled about in dark pink lace corsets that beautifully showed off the tops of their breast and their stomachs while covering the rest of their torso, the panties beginning wore were also dark pink lace with a green lace rose over their beautiful womanhoods and mid-bicep length lace gloves. The female guest were also walking around completly barefoot the soft green grass gently stroking the bottoms of their beauiful bare feet.

As Elizabeth watched her guest walking around and some of the women even rubbing a few of the males large bluges or humping in the the bushes. From the bedroom window Elizabeth could see her beautiful muscular stepmother standing up at the alter talking to the beautiful priestess. Her stepmother was wearing a beautiful new outfit she wore a black leather corset with dark purple laces up the front which were holding two beautiful round dark brown hindi breast each a beautiful enormous double HH and full to the brim with tasty thick milk while also showing off her stepmothers eight pack abs, she also wore a beautiful black lace thong that shows off her enormous perfectly round dark brown buttcheeks that bounced whenever she walked but yet very firm, her mother also wore tight black lace mid-bicep fingerless gloves that showed the black finger nail polish she was wearing and she was also completly barefoot. Now the beautiful priestess wore a tight silver corset with solid gold laces up the front that held a beautiful pair of pale white, round and very bouncy breast and showed off a nice firm bloated potbelly with a bright red ruby in her belly button, she wore a pair of gold lace mid-bicep fingerless gloves that fit tight over her enormous pale white arms, she also wore a mid-calf silver skirt that had splits up both sides and showed her beautiful enormous muscular legs while huge barefeet.


End file.
